Gebruiker:Rooderik
Voor de Kittens van Rooderik en Droomvacht graag helemaal onderaan. Geheim van Rooderik: In e''en kleine deel van zijn hart, houdt hij toch nogsteeds van Hartstorm'' Rooderik is een rode kater met witte pootjes, als je goed kijkt heeft hij een rood hartje op zijn rechtervoorpoot. En ook heeft hij geel-groene ogen. Kitty: lichtrode poes met een witte kop met groene ogen Bonnie: een Cyperse poes met bruine ogen Lichtpoot (Lightpaw): een Bleekrode kater met een sneeuwwitte staart en groene ogen Streeppoot(Stripepaw): een witte poes met rode streepjes en blauwe ogen Droomvacht (Dreamfur): een vrouwtjeskat met een dikke, achte, witte vacht en nachtblauwe ogen Maangoud (Moongold): een witte vrouwtjeskat met rode vlekken een witte donderteken op haar rug Nachtpoot (Nightpaw) : Donkerbuine kater met donekrgele ogen '' Mentor: Rooderik ''Vachtstip (Furstip): een witte kater met zwarte stippen Verhaal: "Als je zo erg veel van Droomvacht houdt, kom dan naar ons toe. Naar de Windclan!! Daar zul je meer gelukkiger zijn!" zei Tijgerster. Rooderik dacht na ergens achter hem hoorde hij iemand van zijn Clan "Niet doen!" roepen, maar Zwartvoet snoerde zijn mond dicht. Het bleef even stil "Dank je voor je aanbod..." het leek Tijgerster's plan te lukken, heze stilte viel op de binnenplaats. Vuurster keek Rooderik verbaasd aan Tijgerster grijnsde tot hij Rooderik weer hoorde "..maar ik hoor bij de Donderclan!" Tijgerster stond versteld "M-Maar..." Vuurster glimlachde trots, nu weet hij waar zijn loyaliteit licht; in zijn hart en in de Donderclan. Rooderik is tot nu toe, een kat met eer! Sneeuwstorm (Snowstorm): Zwart-witte kater, met gespierde lijf en hele gele ogen. Roodstreep (Redstripe): witte grote kater met rode strepen op zijn rug, en bruine ogen. Goudwolk (Goldcloud) : witte poes met gele pootjes en een gele staart met gele ogen. Schaduwklauw (Shadowclaw) : Zwarte cyperse kater, met bruine ogen. Stipneus (Stipnose) : Zwarte kater met en witte stip op zijn neus en bleekgroene ogen. Sneeuwstorm kijkt rond, hij heeft honger, en nee, hij wilt niet een prooi pakken van de berg, hij wilt graag eentje vangen! Hij maakt zich klaar en duikt naar de grond, zijn achterpoten bewerken zich nog, en dan...springt hij naar een muis, die eerst nietsvermoedend zat te knagen aan een dennenappel. Hij snoof en rook een Rivierclan kat geur. Hij liep naar de grens en keek rond, raar, geen enkele kat. Hij hief zijn schouders op en liep weer weg, de zon brak en scheen op zijn glimmende pels. Hij liep naar Langster en de rest van de Windclan, en opende zijn kaken om beter te ruiken. Niks, het is ook saai zonder enkel slechterikken in het bos, Sneeuwstorm had zin om zijn klauwen en tanden, in een kat te boren. Maar het moet wel met een hele goede reden, anders is het tegen de krijgscode. Hij zucht en gaat liggen, wat verlang hij nou in een gevecht. Opeens rent Rooderik naar Langster en Sneeuwstorm toe "We hebben jullie hulp nodig!" zei hij paniekerig, "Wat bedoel je?!" zei Sneeuwstorm snel "Schruk is...terug" hijgde hij "Terug?!!" zei Langster verbaasd "Die stomme haarbal? Kom, laten we die stuk vossenstront uit het woud verdwijnen! En deze keer voor altijd!" '' '''En nog een' Maangoud is een witte poes met een gouden gevlekte vacht, ze heeft een witte Donderteken op haar rug, en iedereen beweert dat de Sterrenclan die teken heeft gegeven om te bewijzen dat ze loyaal is voor de Donderclan. Waardoor iedereen haar eert. De poes heeft ook goede vecht technieken, ze heeft mooie nachtblauwe ogen. En erge sterke poten. Bronsklauw (Bronsclaw) : Roodbruine kater met gele ogen. Regenpoot (Rainpaw) : Grijsblauwe poesje met mooie blauwe ogen. Lentestaart (Springtale) : Grijse poes met ongewoon groene ogen. Verhaal: "Maangoud, je stelt me diep teleur, je bloedeigen mentor wil je in veiligheid stellen. En jij weigerd mijn aanbod?!!!' Tijgerster's stem klonk boos als verbaasd. "Goed gehoord, Tijgerster! Mijn Geboorteclan betekent veel meer dan jou en heel Tijgerclan!' snauwde ze. "Ik wou je in geen duizend jaar als mentor hebben! Dat moest wel omdat je mijn mentor, Bronsklauw, doodde!!!!" Tijgerster zei kalm maar met een beetje haat in zijn stem. "Ik wou je eerst niet als leerling, omdat ik nooit poezen neem. Maar toen ik jou zag trainen, dacht ik dat je een hele sterke, succesvollere krijger zal worden als IK je mentor werd, en ik besloot maar zo een einde te maken aan Bronsklauw, ik haatte hem toch" een strakke blik verscheen maar dan grijnsde hij vals. Maangoud gromde en wou liever haar klauwen en tanden diep in zijn pels boren. In plaats daarvan snoof ze beheersend "Mijn besluit staat vast; ik hoor bij de Donderclan!" Ze liep, zonder gedag te zeggen, naar Vuurster en de rest. "Dus Vuurster wilt het zo spelen he?" dacht hij kwaad. Bladpels is een grijze cyperse poes, met ongewoon blauwe ogen. "Goed zo, Bladpels!" hoorde Bladpels, ze keek op het was Luipaardster. Ze keek toe hoe de Donkergrijze poes het konijn ving en verslond. Bladpels glimlachte "Dit heb ik allemaal van jou geleerd, Luipaardster." De leider grinnikte en liep verder, om de Clan te doorzoeken. Bladpels ging door met jagen, omdat er niks te doen is, jaagt Bladpels voor de lol. Ooit hoopte ze een leerling te krijgen, of verliefd worden. Maar nee, alle katers hier zijn, nou ja...vechtlustig. Bladpels' glimmende grijzestaart bewoog nieuwsgierig heen en weer, ze keek door de grote bladeren en zeg daar een Clanpatrouille met een WindClan kat te praten, ze kon niet goed zien we het was, maar het was wel een witte kater. Ze liep door naar de Rivier, ze had zo'n zin in een visje. Ze ging liggen en daar zag ze het dan, twee dikke visjes zwommen snel voorbij, helaas voor het tweede visje was Bladpels' poot snel genoeg om hem op tijd te vangen, ze nam hem naar een plek met schaduw en at hem rustig op "Jep, op een dag krijg ik een leerling, maar dan geniet ik wel van deze heerlijke visje" zei ze als grapje '' ''Witstreep (Whitestripe): Grijze grote kater met witte strepen en mooie gele ogen. Zwartstaart (Blacktail): Grijze poes met een zwarte mond en Zwarte poten en staart, met blauwe ogen. For the First Time Vuurie (Nu Rooderik) kijkt vannuit het gorte raam dat zich in het huis naast de tuin plaatsvind. De jone kater kijkt hoe wilde katten door de regen naar het bossen rennen, met hun natte pels die glimt in het maanlicht. Rooderik kijkt treurig naar zijn pootjes. Ooit wilt hij een wilde kat zijn, net als zijn vader. Toen Rooderik had vertelt dat hij vooraltijd wild wou zijn, schrok zijn moeder een beetje "Je vader wou dat ook, ik hield hem eerst tegen, maar voor je geboorte liep hij weg. En kwam nooit meer terug" Rooderik begreep het, maar steeds meer katten liepen over zijn huis heen en weer. Een witte poes zag hem en liep naar hem toe "hey poesiepoes, ik weet dat je altijd naar buiten kijkt, wil je nooit uit die krappe tweebeennest uit zijn?" zei ze. Rooderik begreep al die woorden niet, logisch omdat hij een poesiepoes was. Zonder antwoord te geven nam de poes hem mee naar het bos, en daar zag hij voor het eerst: de DonderClan. Vuurster keek hem vragend aan en zei "Denk je dat je het aankunt??" Rooderik knikte anthousiast en liet alles eruit, zijn test was geweldig voor een poesiepoes. Rooderik zag de vertrouwde blik in Vuurster's ogen, en dan wist hij het meteen: hij wilde de DonderClan in! Hij rende als een speer naar zijn tweebeennest en zag Kitty bezorgd kijken "Wat deed je het bos in??" zei ze vragend. Rooderik zwiepte heen en weer blij met zijn staart "Morgen mam, morgen ga ik het bos in." en dat deed hij "Voorzichtig Rooderik" zei Kitty toen hij de volgende dag vastbesloten vertrok. Vuurster zag hem en hete hem welkom, slechts een kat leek hem te haten: Sneeuwstorm. Maar Vuurster stuurde hem weg en het bleek dat Sneeuwstorm en hij beste vrienden worden. Somewhere Nog bezig The Rise of A Warrior Nog bezig De Kittens van Droomvacht en Rooderik: 600px Traankit: vierde plaatje van de eerste rij Regenboogkit: Vijfde plaatje van de eerste rij Wolkkit: derde plaatje van de eerste rij Vuurkit: eerste plaatje van eerste rij Oorkit: Vijfde plaatje van de tweede rij Zonkit: tweede plaatje van de tweede rij Vleugelkit: eerste plaatje van de tweede rij Staartkit: derde plaatje van de tweede Rooskit: tweede plaatje van eerste rij